Should've Said NO!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Alex and Mitchie broke up three months ago. Alex invites Mitchie to Taylor's party where Alex sings Mitchie a song and Mitchie acts in a totally predicted way. Check out what happens. Rate T for language and implied thoughts.


Under no circumstances do I own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock, or Taylor Swift.

This is Taylor Swift's song, Should've Said No. I was listening to it and decided that it would be perfect for a story. So, here you go.

* * *

Mitchie was lonely. Ever since her breakup with Alex three months ago, she'd had multiple nightmares about her ex. She'd gone through five boyfriends and just as many girlfriends. None of them made her feel the way Alex made her feel.

Only Alex knew how to calm her down when Lilly and Miley pissed her off. Only Alex could coax her from under the bed during a thunderstorm. Only Alex knew her deepest secrets. Mitchie desperately missed Alex, but the feisty brunette wouldn't even look at her anymore. Mitchie still texted her even though Alex never replied and she even tried calling, but Alex hung up on her.

Mitchie hadn't been the same since. She finally went over to Alex's house and rang the doorbell. Mr. Russo answered the door and glared down at the girl that broke his daughter's heart.

"May I help you, Michelle?" he asked.

Mitchie flinched at her full name. "Hey Mr. Russo. I Alex home?"

Mr. Russo shook his head. "She's hanging out with some of her other friends."

With that he shut the door and left Mitchie on the doorstep. Mitchie sighed and texted Alex, knowing it was futile.

_Where are you? Mitchiota. _

Mitchie started walking home. She did not expect to get a text back.

_Meet me at Taylor's party on stage Friday night. Be prepared to beg. Alexalicious. _

Mitchie felt so much relief at having Alex at least kinda talking to her. She began rehearsing what she would say to her ex-girlfriend. She was fully prepared to beg and considering what Mason did to Alex, begging would probably be needed.

At last, the day of the party came and Mitchie dressed in a short, red dress with a bow at the neckline. She had on red boots with small heels and fishnet gloves. She had curled her hair at the ends and let the rest fall loose.

As Mitchie drove to Taylor's house, she wondered what Alex was going to think of her now.

_What if I'm wrong and she doesn't want to talk it out, but yell at me. It's not like she did at our breakup._ Mitchie's mind flashed images from the breakup. Alex's hurt expression and the sight of her walking away.

Mitchie pulled into the long driveway and parked alongside a red Porsche. She made her ay through the front door and into the living room, where some people were sitting around, talking. She saw many stares come her way and everyone began whispering. Mitchie ducked her head a bit in embarrassment, but still smiled at everyone who turned to look at her.

She began making her way through the crowd to the giant stage in the backyard, most of the party was being held. She stepped up to it and found Alex sitting a little farther on stage in plain black skinny jeans, a low V-neck, and red fingerless gloves. Alex saw her immediately and she waved her friends away.

They scattered as Mitchie climbed onto the stage to kneel before Alex. She looked into the eyes that had always held her heart and saw indifference in Alex's eyes.

"What do you want, Michelle?" Alex asked coldly.

"You told me to meet you here," Mitchie reminded her.

Alex nodded and scooted away from Mitchie. Mitchie felt hurt flash across her face before going back to pleading.

"Alex, please, please, please, take me back. I've been extremely lonely without you. I _miss _you. Please come back to me?"

Alex stood and snapped her fingers. A friend of hers turned on a music player and music blasted throughout the entire backyard. Mitchie looked around as everyone immediately ran into the spacious green square of land.

She looked up at Alex and saw that she was getting ready to sing. Mitchie had never heard Alex sing; the other girl had always told Mitchie that she hated singing. Mitchie could see that it had been a partial lie; Alex didn't like singing without an audience. As Mitchie stood captivated by Alex's swaying hips, the song they were waiting for began to play.

Alex held out her hand and someone gave her a mic and the singing part began. Alex's mouth opened and she began to sing. Mitchie was caught off guard with the emotion in her voice. Hell, she was caught off guard by the voice itself. It was the voice only a famous singer could have.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just lookin' at you,  
Feels wrong**_

Mitchie immediately knew that Alex was singing a song about the breakup. She knew this song, though only vaguely. The flashback of what caused the breakup came shooting at her.

**Alex was just coming to her house with a surprise. Mitchie hadn't known (hence the surprise) and was… busy when Alex walked in, using the spare key she knew was on the doorframe. When Alex entered the house, she set down her burden and went upstairs to get her girlfriend. **

**From the top of the stairs, Alex heard strange sounds coming from Mitchie's bedroom at the end of the hall. She cautiously made her way down that way, bracing her wand before her just in case it was a homicidal maniac. There were moans and groans coming from behind the door and Alex thought Mitchie might've been getting tortured. **

**She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. **

**A surprised Mitchie jumped out of the bed and landed flat on her back on the floor. She quickly stood and faced her equally surprised girlfriend. "Alex…" **

**Alex looked over at the bed and saw the least likely person she would've thought would bed Mitchie: Mikayla, her best friend. Mikayla stood up and stared at Alex. Alex glared at her and Mikayla dropped her head after several minutes. Alex turned and stormed out of the room with Mitchie following behind. **

Mitchie pulled out of the flashback as Alex continued to sing with all her heart.

_**You say  
That you'd take it all back  
Given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
And you said yes**_

"**Lex, wait!" **

"**Don't call me that Michelle," **

"**Please Alex, it was an accident!" **

"**How Mitchie?" Alex asked, rounding on her. "How was it an accident? I just got finished talking to Caitlyn and she told me that you were cheating on me. I didn't want to believe her because I thought I knew you better." **

"**Honest, Lex, it **_**was**_** an accident. I wasn't trying to it's just that she got that same look that you get whenever you want me to do something and-." **

"**Mitchie, of **_**course**_** she gets the same look! She looks **_**exactly**_** like me! The only difference is that I cut my hair short so that you could tell us apart." **

"**I know but she had the **_**look**_**, alex. You know I can't resist the look, I had to say yes." **

**Alex stared at Mitchie and the brown-haired girl saw anger and distrust in the brunette's eyes.**

_(Chorus)_

_Y**ou should've said no  
Should've gone home  
Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
Should've known that word  
Bout what you did with her'd  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there  
At the back of your mind**_

"**Mitchie," Mitchie flinched when Alex's voice cracked. "You should've said 'no'. Honestly you should've come home to me. How could you not think more than once about it. Didn't you think, at least **_**once**_**, that I would hear about it from someone? Did you think of me at all?" **

**Mitchie gaped at her, opening and closing her mouth, unable to say anything.**

Mitchie stared up at Alex as the next piece of music came.

_**I shouldn't be askin myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet**_

Right here, Alex glanced down at Mitchie and shook her head before going to the next part.

_**Should've said no baby and you might still have me**_

Mitchie felt a little hurt at this part and opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Alex continued the song, taking her sunglasses off in the process. Mitchie saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

_**You can see that I've been cryin'  
Baby you know all the right things  
To say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
That we could ever be the same**_

**Alex stared at her with hurt eyes as Mitchie ran after her. **

"**Alex, please, don't do this," she pleaded. **

**Alex continued to stare at her. "I don't want to see you ever again, Michelle," she said through gritted teeth, though in a soft voice and Mitchie knew she was trying hard not to cry. **

**With a glare, Alex stormed away and left Mitchie standing there. **

_**You say that the past is the past  
You need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
And you said yes**_

"**Please, Alex! It was the look…" the last part was whispered as Mitchie watched Alex Russo walk away from her.**

_(Chorus)_

_**You should've said no  
Should've gone home  
Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
Should've known that word  
Bout what you did with her'd  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there  
At the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be askin' myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet  
Should've said no baby and you might still have me**_

Mitchie watched Alex's hips sway for a moment and just stood to go. She jumped offstage and began making her way toward the house. She froze when she heard the next part of the song, the most hurtful piece of the entire thing.

_**I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no!**_

Mitchie turned back as the chorus came back on. She stared up at Alex, who wasn't even looking at her anymore. She had covered a bit of her face with her newly grown hair and Mitchie could tell that she was covering up tears. _She still loves me!_ Mitchie thought happily.

_(Chorus)_

_**You should've said no  
Should've gone home  
Should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
Should've known that word  
Bout what you did with her'd  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there  
At the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be askin' myself why  
You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet  
Should've said no baby and you might still have me**_

The entire yard exploded with applause as Alex bowed and did a little half curtsy before turning and heading for the stage stairs. As soon as she hit the bottom of the steps, Mitchie saw Alex wave her wand and disappear. She turned and left out the door, heading to Alex's house.

Instead of knocking on the door, Mitchie climbed the tree outside of Alex's window and peeked through it. She saw Alex crying in front of her full-length mirror on her closet door. Mitchie smiled and slowly opened the window, quietly climbing through.

Alex turned in surprise and glared at her. "What do you want?" she asked. Mitchie walked over to her.

"To apologize again for what I put you through," she replied.

Alex snorted and collapsed onto her bed. "Whatever," murmured the distressed brunette. "Just leave me alone. Go be with your girlfriend."

Mitchie felt hurt at that. And decided that it was time to explain.

"Alex," she began. "I'm sorry about Mikayla, alright? I know that I screwed everything up by having sex with her and going behind your back about it, but I never meant to hurt you.

As soon as you left me in the hallway I went back to Mikayla and told her that you and I were no longer together. She had this goofy grin on her face and I couldn't hold in my tears. I started yelling at her even though I knew it was my fault.

I told her that I never wanted to see her again and she teased me that if I never anted to see her again, then I never wanted to see you again. After she left, I told myself that it was the exact opposite.

I knew you would never take me back so soon after the breakup, so I tried other people until then, but they're not you. I miss you, Lex. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind and it's killing me. I really want us to get back together again. Please?"

Alex took a deep breath and asked, "Will you promise to be faithful this time?"

I nodded my head and said, "I promise that I will be faithful to you and never break your heart again."

Alex hugged me close and sobbed into my shoulder. I cried with her out of happiness and we finally fell asleep in each others' arms. It was my first nightmare free night in three months.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Please review! ';)


End file.
